Alain Deschan
Alain Deschan is a character from Forlorn, and based off of Christian Nugent Physical Apperance Alain is about the same height as Dyne, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a bronze breastplate and spaulders. He carries a spear as a weapon, and wears a short, royal blue cape with his family's crest on it, engraved in gold. He eventually dons royal blue armour which his father wore after a period of time in the story. He has a serious and commanding presence. Concept Alain Deschan was the first character that Eck ever had the idea for. The song "The City Sleeps in Flames" by SKSK gave Eck the image of a warrior with a spear trying to rally his troops before they were attacked again. This character grew to be Alain Deschan, a main character in the Gael plotline of Forlorn. Background Alain was born into the noble Dechan family. His father, the illustrious general Roland Deschan, served as his mentor growing up, training him in combat and strategy long before he started at the academy. His mother, Matilda Deschan, died shortly after his birth of illness, leaving Roland to raise him alone. Growing up, Alain had difficulty making friends due to his social standing; other children of nobility were frequently kept in their houses, while the children of the lower classes were discouraged from approaching the General's son. He met the Serris brothers after he saved them from Duren Gifford who was bullying them in an alleyway. While Dyne continued to keep his relationship distant with Alain, Gael, who didn't understand the social hiearchy, quickly became friends with him. Once they started at the academy, Alain became acquainted with many more individuals, but Gael remained his best friend. Alain's extrodinary skill had him participating in military activity from the early age of fifteen. Despite Alain's abilities, he was constantly critisized as being a "lesser" version of his father. He continously lives in the shadow of his father, trying to prove himself worthy of his name. Personality Alain Deschan has a serious and focused personality most of the time, preferring to appear composed and commanding to his subordinates. However, underneath he is cheerful and outgoing, and enjoys the company of his peers. Role in the Story Alain serves as the Lieutenant for Gael's squad, his natural ability as a leader giving him qualifications to lead the fresh team. He serves as a great warrior and strategist, but is eventually captured through his rash actions upon meeting his father's killer. He is up for execution by the new demon overlords, and is saved by Gael and a ragtag squad before his sentence is carried out. Alain serves as the inspiration for many of the characters, giving them courage and valor in the face of certain death. Combat and abilities Alain fights with a spear as his weapon, mimicking the style of his father. He is a powerful, all around fighter, with above average speed and strength which allow him to take on several opponents at once with ease. His strategic mind is always active during combat, he rarely takes gambles and is able to fight opponents of higher skill due to this. Aside from his physical combat, he is a blue ranked magician, but rarely uses his magical abilites, preferring instead to rely on his exceptional melee abilities. Connections with other Characters His closest friend is Gael Serris, who he met when he was young, and grew up with before his social standing became an obstacle to him. Apart from that, he has a deep rivalry with Titania Cagerce, a nobleman's daughter who is as adept at combat and leadership as he is. He also serves as a source of inspiration for those in his squad, most significantly Icarus Godfried. Icarus idolized Alain, eventually sacrificing himself in order to save Alain's life and finally prove himself a hero.